wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire State Of Mind
Empire State Of Mind Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys is featured in The Beginning, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by the Losers in an attempt to recruit new members. Their intent is to tell the school that they can sing popular songs, and not just older songs and show tunes. However, only future Losers members Sampson and Elliott seem to acknowledge them – by singing along in Sampson's case, and by gazing curiously and tapping his hands on the fence in Elliott's case. Charice leads the chorus along with Ginger. Lyrics Tristan: Yeah Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere Chase: I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash spot: 560 State Street Catch me in the kitchen like the Simmons whippin' pastry Nathan: Cruising down 8th Street, off-white Lexus Driving so slow, but B.K. is from Texas Now I'm up at Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ty Ty, still sippin' Mai Tais Sittin' courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives Nigga I be spiked out, (Charice: come on) I can trip a referee (Charice: come on) Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from (Charice: come on) Charice with The Losers (Ginger): In New York (Nathan: hey, uh huh) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do (Nathan: yeah) Now you're in New York (you're in New York) (Nathan: uh huh, uh huh) These streets will make (you feel brand new) (Nathan: new) Big lights will inspire you (come on) Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York (Nathan: you're welcome old G) (I made you hot nigga) Chase (Izzy): Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can (oh, whoa) You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of niggas walkin' with my clique though (whoa, oh) Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock Afrika Bambaataa shit, home of the hip-hop Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back For foreigners it ain't fair they act like they forgot how to add Nathan (Izzy): Eight million stories out there in the naked (whoa, whoa) City it's a pity half of y'all won't make it Me I gotta plug Special Ed "I got it made" If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade (whoa, whoa) Three-dice Cee-lo, three-card Monte (whoa, whoa) Labor Day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley (whoa, whoa) Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade (The Losers: yeah) Long live the king, yo, I'm from the Empire State that's (The Losers: yeah) Charice with The Losers (Ginger): In New York (In New York!) (Nathan: Hey!) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do (Nathan: That you can't do) (Izzy: Can't do oh) Now you're in New York (you're in New York) (Nathan: welcome to the bright lights, baby) These streets will make (you feel brand new) Big lights will (inspire you) (Izzy: oh) Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York (yeah, hey) Tristan (Izzy): Welcome to the bright light Lights is blinding, girls need blinders Or they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is Lined with casualties who sipping life casually Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple Eve Caught up in the in-crowd (whoa, whoa) Now you're in-style, and in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out (whoa, whoa) The city of sin is a pity on a whim (whoa, whoa) Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them Nathan (Izzy): Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out (whoa, whoa) Everybody ride her, just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city you're a virgin (whoa, whoa) And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church ends Came here for school, graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (whoa, whoa) MDMA got you feeling like a champion (whoa, whoa) (The Losers: yeah) The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien (whoa, whoa) (The Losers: yeah) Charice with The Losers (Ginger): In New York (In New York) (Nathan: oh) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Charice: Hey yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (Izzy: you can't do) Now you’re in New York (you're in New York) (Izzy: yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you (Izzy and Ginger: inspire you) Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York (Izzy: New York) (yeah hey) Izzy with The Losers Girls: One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty No place in the world that can compare Put your lighters in the air, (with Chase: everybody say yeah) (Charice: Come on, come) (with Chase: Yeah) Charice with The Losers (Izzy): In New York (In New York) (New York) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (yeah yeah yeah) There's nothing you can't do Now you're in New York (New York, New York) These streets will make you feel brand new (brand new) Big lights will inspire you (inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (New York, New York, New York, yeah ehh) Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs